Destiny
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Karena nasib itu! Nasib itu yang membuatku begini! Andai waktu bisa diulang... Maka aku... Aku...


Lohaaaa~! Ini adalah fic yang juara pertama dalam vote Vanilla Twilight~! Banyak yang milih, dan jadinya fic ini yang menang~! Udah dulu ah, bacot-nya...

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya itu pemilik Hetalia, bukan Hot Wheels maupun Spongebob!

**Genre **: Romance, Fantasy, AU... Nggg... Apa lagi ya?

**Pairing **: SpaMano, slight ManoSpa... (Uffu~!) Tapi banyakan ManoSpa siih... Muahahahah! (ketawa bejat, dibunuh readers)

**Summary **: Karena nasib itu! Nasib itu yang membuatku begini! Andai waktu bisa diulang... Maka aku... Aku...

**Warning **: Gakuen Hetalia's style, yaoi, fic khusus GA-JEMANIA, abal, OC, OOC... DLL~! So, don't like don't read~! Simple isn't it?

**DESTINY**

Seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan kelas XII-C di Academy of Hetalia. Seiring dengan masuknya pemuda itu, tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu dirangkul CoretDengan sangat mesraCoret oleh sepasang tangan. Pemuda itu langsung kaget dan meronta-ronta, nampaknya dia sudah tau siapa yang merangkulnya~... Langsung saja kita ke KTP! (?)

"O-oi! Spagna bego! Lepasin, geblek!" seru pemuda itu—dengan tambahan kata-kata kasar milik author... *digampar*

"Aaah~... Lovinito kan imut~... Masa' ga boleh sih, aku meluk kamuu~..." kata Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—orang yang merangkul 'Lovinito'—dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat dan CoretBergairahCoret penuh penghayatan (?)

DASH!

Dan sebuah tendangan mampir di perut Antonio. Wuoh, author baru tau kalo Italy itu sarangnya bola sepak... *dihajar readers*

"Makanya jangan macem-macem, Spagna Mesum!" seru pemuda itu sebelum berlari menuju mejanya dengan muka merah padam.

"Hoi, Lovino, kamu ga merasa terlalu kasar ke si Antonio?" tanya Nusa—siswa pindahan dari Akademi Nasional Indonesia—pada pemuda yang dengan tega menendang Antonio itu.

"Kaga." jawab pemuda itu cuek entog (?) sambil membuka buku Matematika bab Trigonometri dan Alzebra (?) . Katanya sih, hari ini ulangan...

Lovino Vargas. Yakin sekali kalian—terutama Fans SpaMano—tau tentang pemuda ini. Pemuda asal North Italy, bersama adiknya Feliciano Vargas, pindah ke Academy of Hetalia. Dan tentu saja hal ini mempengaruhi sikapnya.

Dulunya Lovino adalah anak yang kasar, sekarang malah tambah kasar. Hadeeuh... Salah kasih makan apa orang tuanya ya? *dilempar botol kaca wine*

"Lovinitooo~! Ntar aku bantuin pas ulangan yah?" tawar Antonio. Lovino langsung menggeleng cepat. Yaah... Lovino malah melewatkan kesempatan emas ditawarin contekan...

"Ngga! Haram tau dapet jawaban dari kamu!" seru Lovino. Nusa langsung memutar bola matanya dan segera pergi menuju kelas sebelah, kelas temannya, siswi dari Netherelands bernama Willia Aderson.

"Iiih... Lovino jahat~... Padahal kau manis beginii~..." goda Antonioa sambil memeluk Lovino.

"WHAT THE—HEI! LEPASIN GEBLEK! DASAR SEDENG!" teriak Lovino sambil meronta-ronta.

Antonio kembali menggoda Lovino yang sudah bermuka merah dengan tambahan sumpah-sumpah yang ditujukan pada Antonio dan nasib. Ya... Nasib.

Nasiblah yang membuat Lovino bertemu dengan orang ini. Dia bersumpah akan melupakan dunia...

... Namun dalam hati kecilnya dia bersumpah takkan melupakan Antonio yang sudah mencuri hatinya...

Andai saja dia bisa kembali ke masa lampau, dia yang akan menggoda Antonio sekarang. Bukan Antonio yang menggodanya.

Dia bisa berbisik di telinga Antonio sekarang. Bukan Antonio yang berbisik di telinganya.

Antonio yang selalu mengharapkan dia ada di sisinya. Bukan dia yang berharap Antonio ada di sisinya.

Namun, dia selalu bersyukur bisa mendengar godaan-godaan Antonio. Karena kau tau?

Lovino berterimakasih pada nasib yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta pertama dan mungkin cinta sejatinya...

_Flashback_

"_Lovino, ini adalah rumah baru kita! Kau sekarang bisa bermain di taman dekat rumah. Tapi hati-hati ya? Feliciano masih tidur, jadi kau sendiri. Berani kan?" kata seorang wanita—Bella Vargas. Ibu dari si kembar Vargas._

"_Ya, Mama... Aku berani... Aku berangkat ya! Dah, Mama!" kata Lovino sambil berlari kecil menuju taman di dekat rumahnya yang baru._

_Lovino, seorang bocah lelaki kecil berwajah bagai malaikat *author diinjek Antonio gara-gara cemburu* berambut cokelat bermata hazel besar melihat di sekelilingnya._

"_Ah, ada ayunan. Aku main di sana saja..." kata Lovino sambil berlari kecil menuju ayunan. Tapi—HEI! Tempatnya sudah didahului oleh seseorang—Ng? Lovino? Lovino? Sadar! Hei! Kok malah bengong?_

_(Author's POV)_

_Lovino : *cengo*_

_Author : Hoi! Kok cengo sih? *liat ke arah yang lagi ditatap ama Lovino* Uwaow... *ikutan cengo*_

_(Normal's POV)_

_Apa yang Lovino lihat? Seorang malaikat~... Ya ampun! Manis sekali dia! Rambutnya cokelat tua pendek bergelombang, dengan mata emerlad besar. Imut dan manis sekalii~..._

"_Uh... H-hai... N-namaku Lovino Vargas... N-namamu?" sapa Lovino. Anak itu menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum ke arah Lovino._

"_Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Asalku dari Spain... Kau siapa? Apa kau baru di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!" kata anak bernama Antonio itu. Lovino tersenyum lebar._

"_Ya! Aku baru pindah dari Italy kemarin... Ngg... Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Lovino sambil duduk di ayunan sebelah Antonio._

_Antonio juga tersenyum, "Aku tinggal di penginapan di sebelah sana—" Antonio menunjuk ke sebuah arah, "—bersama Pamanku, orang tuaku tinggal jauh di Germany... Kau sendiri?" tanya Antonio._

"_Aku tinggal di Villa besar di ujung jalan... Yang bercat cokelat itu..." jawab Lovino sambil tersenyum._

"_Oo... Begitu..." gumam Antonio sambil mengayunkan lagi ayunannya._

_Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Tak lama, Lovino memecahkan balon—ralat, keheningan di antara mereka._

"_Nng... K-kau... Mmm... Manis sekali, Antonio..." puji Lovino dengan muka merah padam. Antonio kaget sebelum tersenyum malu._

"_Kau juga, Lovino! Aku menyukaimu! Kau baik sekali! Kau juga manis!" puji Antonio balik sambil memeluk Lovino._

"_A-ah... A-aku juga menyukai Antonio~..." kata Lovino sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Antonio sambil tersenyum. Antonio memang notabene lebih mungil dari Lovino saat ini._

_Lovino melepas pelukan mereka dan dengan gerak cepat dia mengecup kening Antonio (A/N : HUAAA! MANOSPAAA~!) dan berkata, "Ti amo, Spagna~... Antonio..." ._

"_Te quero, Lovinito~..." bisik Antonio sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada kecil Lovino..._

_Flashback End_

Lovino menghela napas panjang, 'Sialan. Kok aku bisa ya, tumbuh lambat dari dia? Jadinya dia lebih besar dari aku sekarang deh! Ugh... Padahal dia imut sekali... Tapi—' jeritan hati Lovino terhenti saat pemuda Italy itu menatap Antonio yang sedang tertidur—mungkin karena kecapekan menggoda Lovino—dengan wajah damai yang manis sekaligus tampan, '—dia juga tampan...' .

Lovino tersenyum dan mengecup pipi pemuda Spanyol itu pelan, sehingga senyum terkembang di bibir ranum Antonio. Lovino menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Oh, ya ampun... Bibir itu...' seru Lovino dalam hati.

Lovino menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kelasnya sepi. Teman-temannya mungkin sedang ke kantin. Lovino menghembuskan napas lega dan melihat ke langit sebentar sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Antonio.

CUP

Dan Lovino ikut tertidur di pundak Antonio...

'Terima kasih kepada nasib yang telah membuatku bertemu dengan Spagna...'

FIN(-land dekat Sweden)

Kirana : HUAAGGHH! AKHIRNYA SELESEEEEE~!

Agi : Ahahahah... Ini untuk Kirana-nee (nyerahin Coffe Latte ke Kirana) dan ini untuk Qiao-nii... (nyerahin Ice Tea) [secara, Agi itu pinter masak—padahal tomboy gitu...]

Qiao : Hn.

Kirana : Ini kan gara-gara kau, Qiao! Coba saja kau tidak membuat cerita Vanilla Twilight? Ga bakalan dikejar deadline (?) gini kan? (nunjuk-nunjuk Qiao pake jari (maaf!) tengah)

Qiao : Turunkan jarimu. Ini kulakukan agar bisa berpartisipasi dalam Valentine's Day.

Agi : Ah... Valentine ya? Aku ga sabar ngeliat Qiao-nii dan Kira-nee bawa hadiah numpuk dari Fans! [Qiao dan Kirana itu terkenal di sekolah mereka]

Kirana : Iya ya... Hadeeuuh... Gue dikejer-kejer ama Fans gue pas hari itu! Untung aja Fans gue semuanya lawan jenis! Muahahahaha!

Qiao : Nyindir? Masih mending aku. Yang nge-Fans mulai dari cewek ampe cowok. Hampir sesekolah lagi.

Kirana : Iya dah! Ah, malah curcol... Heheheh... Fic ini plot-nya dibuat olehku! Kirana! Buat 2 Finalist lagi bakalan dibuat oleh Qiao dan Agi! Till Next Fics!

OMAKE

"Pssst! Diamlah Kiku! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"A-aku tau Elizaveta-san! Tapi aku juga ingin memfoto mereka!"

"Ah! Si Lovino nyium Antonio!"

BLETAK!

"Jangan tereak dodol! Ntar ketahuan! Dasar Francis bego!"

"E-Elizaveta-san! Diam! Ah, dia bangun!"

"G-gawat! K-kabuuuurr!"

"HOI! SIAPA SIH TUH? STALKER YA? A*U BANGET! GUE KIRA GA ADA ORANG! AWAS KALO SAMPE GUE DENGER GOSIP GUE AMA SPAGNA! GUE SURUH MAFIA GUE BUAT NGEBURU ELO! AWAS! HUH!"

Di tempat lain~

"Fiuuhh... Untung aja... Elo sih, Francis!"

"Apa? Kok gue? Itu kan gara-gara elo tereak Elizaveta!"

"Francis-san... Elizaveta-san... Pair ini enaknya diberi nama apa ya?"

"Eh? Antonio kan dari Spain, kalau Lovino kan dari Romano..."

"SpaMano apa yah?"

"Ungg... Tapi... Tadi yang menciumnya, kan, Lovino-kun?"

"Jadi... ManoSpa?"

"Ahay! Setuju banget, Elizaveta!"

END (beneran!)


End file.
